Integrated circuits are formed using various processing steps. Some processing steps involve depositing dielectric layers or metal layers on a semiconductor wafer. The deposition processes result in non-planar surfaces, in some instances. The non-planar surfaces are polished to provide a more uniform surface for additional processing. In some instances, the polishing is performed by chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) which removes material from the non-planar surfaces to provide the more uniform surface and reduce a thickness of the semiconductor wafer.